Morning Habit
by layrin
Summary: "Aku tak peduli. Sekarang, cepat lakukan morning habit kita, Karin."


**Kamichama Karin (Chu)** _belongs to_ **Koge-Donbo** _and_ **cover** _goes to_ **the owner**.

 **Morning Habit** © **layrin**

* * *

Kazune menggeliat. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Pemandangan pertama yang menyapa penglihatannya adalah langit-langit kamar yang bersih. Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi kiri. Matanya melengkung dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya saat melihat anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun yang terlelap di sampingnya.

Kazune menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Pria itu menyandar pada punggung ranjang dan memejamkan matanya. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap pelipis untuk membuatnya rileks. Ia membuka kelopak mata untuk mengedar menatap sekitarnya. Sepi. Hanya ada ia dan Suzune, anak laki-lakinya, di kamar. Pria itu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Pasti di dapur," gumamnya samar mencoba untuk menduga di mana istrinya sekarang.

Kazune melirik Suzune sekilas. Kelopak mata anak laki-lakinya masih terpejam. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Segera menggeser tubuhnya pelan. Mencoba setenang mungkin untuk tak menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengusik tidur anak laki-lakinya itu.

Kazune meraih sandal rumahnya usai ia dapat berdiri di samping kasur. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, ia melirik kembali keadaan Suzune. Kazune tersenyum tipis sebelum menaikkan selimut Suzune yang sempat melorot. Jari telunjuknya lantas mengusap hidung bangir Suzune sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi.

Pria itu memutar kenop pintu kamarnya lamban. Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara derit hingga ia menutupnya kembali dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Kazune menoleh ke samping. Matanya masih mengedar menatap koridor yang sepi. Ia melangkah lamban menyusuri koridor rumahnya. Membiarkan kakinya membawanya ke dapur.

"Hei," Kazune tersenyum saat tiba di dapur. Kepalanya menatap punggung sosok wanita yang sibuk memasak.

Karin menoleh. Mengulas senyum tipis sebelum kembali menatap masakannya. "Hai Kazune- _kun_ ," ucapnya riang sebelum menoleh ke belakang lagi. "Selamat pagi."

Kazune terkekeh pelan. Mengangguk dan merapat pada Karin. Ia melonggokan kepalanya menatap apa yang tengah dimasak istrinya. "Sup rumput laut dan tempura?" tanyanya saat melihat masakan Karin.

Karin menoleh. Dahinya berkerut dengan alis tertaut. "Kau tak suka?" balasnya bertanya.

Kazune menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya segera memeluk pinggang Karin dengan kepala menyandar pada bahu Karin. "Tidak, aku menyukainya," ucapnya ringan sebelum melirik Karin melalui ekor matanya dan terkekeh. "Kau selalu membuat makanan sederhana seperti biasanya. Itu kebiasanmu."

Karin mendengus menendangarnya. Wanita itu mencubit pinggang Kazune sejenak sebelum mengaduk supnya. Kazune hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Karin. Mengintip apa yang istrinya itu lakukan.

"Hei," Kazune membuka suara. Ekor matanya melirik Karin. Karin hanya membalasnya dengan dengungan _hm_ dan alis yang naik. Kazune terkekeh pelan sebelum mengeratkan dekapanya di pinggang Karin. "Apa kau tak melupakan sesuatu?"

Karin menoleh. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari panci supnya dan menatap Kazune dari jarak dekat. "Seperti aku tak melupakan sesuatu," balasnya ringan dan kembali mengaduk supnya. "Apa menurutmu aku melupakan sesuatu?"

Kazune melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Karin. Pria itu segera mundur satu langkah dan tangannya menarik lengan Karin. Membuat Karin menoleh penuh ke arahnya. Kazune tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya segera menunjuk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk lalu bergerak ke pipi kirinya cepat.

"Kau melupakan itu, Karin. Hei! Ini _morning habit_ , kau tahu?"

Karin mendesah panjang mendengarnya. Tak lama ia terkekeh pelan. Wanita itu segera mengangguk kecil. "Asataga! Kau ini," ucapnya lantas meninju bahu Kazune pelan.

Karin segera berjinjit. Mengangkat tubuhnya agar sedikit tinggi dan merapat pada Kazune. Bibirnya segera mengecup pipi suaminya cepat. Dari pipi kanan, beralih ke pipi kiri cepat. Kazune hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tangannya segera kembali melingkar di pinggang Karin cepat.

"Sudah."

"Sudah?"

Karin mengerutkan keningnya. Wanita itu melirik ke belakang sekilas. Menatap sup rumput laut yang tengah dimasaknya sejenak. Karin mengalihkan tatapan matanya menatap Kazune. Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Memangnya masih kurang?" tanyanya.

Kazune mengangguk pelan. Pria itu mencodongkan wajahnya ke Karin. Jari telunjuk kanannya segera menyentuh bibirya. "Kau melupakan ini, Karin," balasnya ringan dengan senyum tipis.

"Hei! Aku sedang memasak, kau tahu?"

"Aku tak peduli. Sekarang, cepat lakukan _morning habit_ kita, Karin."

"Tapi Kazune, aku sedang memasak sekarang. Kau mau kita tidak sarapan, _huh_?"

"Aku tak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan adalah—"

" _Otou_ - _san_? Kau di mana?"

Kazune segera mendesah kesal mendengarnya, sedangkan Karin tersenyum senang mendengar Suzune yang tengah mencari ayahnya. Tangan Kazune segera berhenti melingkar di pinggang Karin. Pria itu memutar tubuhnya. Berjalan tergesa ke kamarnya untuk menghampiri anak laki-lakinya yang sudah terbangun dan mencarinya. Kazune menoleh ke belakang sejenak. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke Karin yang akan kembali mengaduk supnya lagi.

"Kita masih belum selesai Karin. Kau masih berhutang satu ciuman untukku sebagai _morning habit_ kita. Ingat itu."

Kazune segera melangkah cepat ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Karin yang diam di dapur seorang diri. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menatap panci supnya yang nyaris matang dan mengaduknya. "Oh astaga! Pria itu," gumamnya dengan senyum tipis.

— _ **FIN**_

* * *

Halo, halo! Jika kalian masih mengingat saya, saya acungkan jempol untuk kalian. Nyaris setahun atau dua tahun mungkin menghilang pasti banyak yang sudah lupa dengan saya. Ini adalah akun lain dari hanalaytis, orang yang menulis fanfiksi dengan judul Black Heart, Cooking? Cooking!, dan Love Song hanya untuk sekedar mengingat.

Aku di sini hanya memberi sedikit kode mungkin? Kkkk. Jika bisa aku mungkin akan melanjutkan Black Heart dan maaf, ada kabar sedih karena kemungkinan besar Cooking? Cooking dan Love Song akan kuhapus. Tapi tenang! Jika bisa aku akan mengganti dengan cerita lain yang lebih baik diksi dan alurnya dari fanfiksi itu.

Dan jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa layrin/hanalaytis gaya bahasanya udah tidak seperti dulu, jawabannya karena terperuh dengan gaya bahasa selama ia menulis fanfiksi yang berkaitan dengan _fangirl_. Plot ceritanya _weird_ mungkin dan ya Kazune di sini _playful_ sekali u/u Tinggalkan _feedback_ jika berkanan. Terima kasih.


End file.
